Dear Mom
by Shinichi's Lover
Summary: Letters from a daughter to her mother.


**November 04, 2018**

_Dear mom, it's me Ayame. Guess what? Dad said I can write to you, I was so happy to hear that. He said that after I finished writing, he will send the letter to you. Awesome! When will you come home, mommy? Dad said you went somewhere far away and won't be back anytime soon. I miss you mom. Dad misses you too. He didn't want to admit but I just knew that he does. Oh by the way today we celebrate my sixth birthday together. Dad invited Aunt Yuzu, Aunt Karin, Uncle Toshirou, Aunt Orihime, Aunt Tatsuki, Uncle Ishida, Uncle Sado and even Uncle Renji! Oh and Grandpa and Uncle Byakuya were here too. Uncle Byakuya is so handsome; I want to marry him when I grow up! Anyway we have cakes, sweets, lollipop, balloons and toys. Aunt Orihime sang a song to me for my present, I love her. Dad said she will give birth soon. I can't wait to see the baby. Uncle Ishida must be really happy! I got lots of presents; most of them are bunny related. They're so cute! Oh it's pretty late now, I gotta go. I'll write to you again, mmkay? I don't want to force you but I hope you'll reply to this letter. Bye mommy. Love ya! Dad loves you too!_

xxxxx

**January 14, 2019**

_Dear mom, I'm sorry I haven't write to you for awhile. I was pretty busy with school. School is great, I love school! Especially the teachers. Good news, Aunt Orihime got a baby boy! I'm so happy for her! I wonder, will I have a brother too one day? Mom, I want a little brother. Give me one, please? Dad is same like usual, but lately he came home late because there are lots of sick patients at hospital. Oh well, if I was lonely I went to Grandpa's house so I'm fine. I have school work to do so I'll write to you later. P/s: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM!_

xxxxx

**March 06, 2019**

_Dear mom, I have something to tell you. Please keep this secret from dad, alright? Last night when I went to dad's room, I saw him crying. He was holding your picture at that time. He really miss you mom. By the way, I think dad's sick, he's been coughing a lot lately. I want him to get better but I don't know how to tell him. Please teach me how. Mommy, how come you never reply my letter? Are you that busy? But it's okay. As long as you read this, I don't mind whether you reply or not. Just wanna tell ya that I love you._

xxxxx

**July 15, 2019**

_Dear mom, today is dad's birthday. He said he'll give me anything I want. It's weird, it was his birthday, but I got the present? And so I asked him to tell me a story about you and dad. How you guys met, and such. Dad is such a romantic person, ne? He saved your life so many times from bad people and I found it cute. I love the part when he saved you from the big bird. It sounds like a fairy tale. I hope my love story will be like that too. Guess what? I just knew that dad had to defeat Uncle Byakuya in a game in order to marry you. I asked him what kind of game it was, but he didn't tell me, he said it was too violence. I bet the game was fun... P/s: Dad has been coughing more and more lately. I'm worried about him. I hope he's gonna be fine. Come home soon, mommy. I love ya._

xxxxx

**November 12, 2019**

_Dear mom, this morning dad passed out. I didn't know what to do so I called Aunt Karin. Mom, is dad sick? Why is he always coughing? I don't want him to leave me. Dad said you left us because you were very sick, and now you're in a place where you're not sick anymore. What's that supposed to mean? I don't understand. Mommy, Uncle Renji told me to stop writing letters to you. I got so mad that I shouted at him. I didn't mean to shout at him, but he said that writing letters to you is useless since you will never reply it. Mommy, please prove that Uncle Renji is wrong. Please reply this letter. Please? I miss you, I love you. Bye. P/s: I got 100 marks for Math test!_

xxxxx

**June 02, 2021**

_Dear mom, I'm sorry I haven't written to you for a long time, Uncle Renji's words still bothers me. Aunt Orihime's son can talk and communicate with us now. He's so cute! Uncle Renji marries Aunt Tatsuki, yay! I'm now 9 years old, I haven't seen you for 3 years mom. Please come back soon. Chappy is still alive, but she had been sick like dad too. Her children are doing fine. Sorry mommy, I don't know what do we call baby rabbits so I call them her children. Tee hee. P/s: We all miss you._

xxxxx

**October 16, 2022**

_Dear mom, yesterday I went into dad's room and I found stack of letters in the drawer. All of them were addressed to you. Dad didn't send you my letters. I got so mad that I cried. Then he told me the truth. It was still hard to accept it, but really, I just couldn't believe that you were dead. I spent the rest of the night crying until I fell asleep. Oh my, I can't stop from writing to you. I know that you will never get this letter, but I've accustomed to it. So just let me write it, okay? Dad is a doctor, but it's weird that he's the one who ends up lying on the bed. His friend, Doctor Mizuiro said something about tumor. What's that mommy? Is it a type of fever, or something? A sore throat, perhaps? Aunt Tatsuki got a twins. Aunt Karin and Uncle Toshirou moved to Soul Society because the old man there needs Uncle Toshirou again. I don't know what place that is but they told me it's a sacred place. Aunt Yuzu is dating a cute guy, I hope they'll get marry soon. I couldn't believe dad actually got married at 18. But how come he doesn't want to tell me your age? How old were you when you married, mom? 17? Anyway, I've been doing fine here. I scored the highest for most of the subjects and dad was really proud of me. Whenever I want to see dad, I have to go to the hospital. I hope he'll be fine soon. I don't want him to leave me too like you did. It's pretty lonely here. Goodbye mom, this will be the last letter I write to you, although you will never read this. Same words like usual, I love you, I miss you. Goodbye._

xxxxx

**April 04, 2024**

_Dear dad, how are you? I've been doing fine here. I live with Aunt Yuzu and her husband at the moment, they've been treating me nicely. Everyone misses you, especially me. But it's okay. You must be happy there, right? Finally you and mom were reunited again. Just like the story that you told me. There are so many things that I want to write but well, there's no way you'll get this letter. I'm turning 12 this year, it's time for me to grow up. I won't write letters anymore. Thank you for everything, dad. I love you._

xxxxx

* * *

I hope it's not OOC. Lots of things aren't explained but well, this is written from a first person POV, letter prospective. So yeah. It's so random. I got the idea while I was dreaming.

It's only a one-shot so… please review :)


End file.
